A Fauna Phobia Formed Friendship
by MWolfL
Summary: A new pony arrives in Ponyville with a shameful secret. It takes the kindest pony ever and a chaotic character to help said pony through his secret...and maybe even give him a better life than before.
1. A Pony With a Problem

A.N. My OC's Cutie Mark was based on the Sun/Zia Symbol from Native American culture. Also his fear of animals and why was flowerpower71's idea.

A brown Earth pony with a dark green mane and tail slowly walked along the path towards Ponyville. On his flank was a Cutie Mark of a heart with four different types of trees poking from it in a cross shape, and on his face was a sad expression.

Suddenly, a white rabbit hopped out of the bushes on the pony's left. The pony screamed and zipped up the tree.

The rabbit didn't know whether to be surprised, confused, or insulted.

"Angel, wait for me!" A familiar gentle voice called out.

Not surprisingly, Fluttershy came out of the bushes.

"I really wish you wouldn't go so far ahead of me like that." Fluttershy scolded gently. "I know you're excited about our picnic, but rushing ahead won't make it happen any faster. Now we'd better find a good spot-"

Angel tugged on her mane.

"What is it?"

Angel pointed up. Fluttershy looked and saw the pony clinging onto a branch and shivering with fright.

"Um...excuse me?" Fluttershy said.

The pony continued shivering.

"Excuse me?" Fluttershy said a bit louder.

"Huh?" The pony finally opened his eyes and looked down. "Oh...hello. Er..." He looked around a bit. "You're probably wondering why I'm up here..."

"I sort of was. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...got frightened." The pony blushed embarrassedly.

"By what?" Fluttershy looked around and couldn't see anything scary.

"Uh...that rabbit." The pony cringed.

Surprised, Fluttershy looked at Angel who shrugged with an annoyed expression.

"Angel? There's no reason to be afraid of him, he's really a sweet bunny." Fluttershy smiled.

"You know him?" The pony started to relax a bit.

"Of course, he's my pet."

"Ah." The pony now relaxed and started to climb down the tree. "Sorry about that, reflex." He said to the tree before turning to Fluttershy and Angel.

"Did you just talk to the tree?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, it's my special talent. I can sense what trees are feeling and whether they're sick or not. This one wasn't too happy about me clinging to his branch like that." The pony explained. "Oh, uh, my name is Arbor Guard."

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy smiled.

"Glad to meet you, especially since most ponies aren't nice about my fear of animals." Arbor Guard admitted.

"Fear of animals?"

"Well not all, just the ones with teeth. Birds, amphibians, fish, bugs, and certain reptiles I'm fine with. Mammals on the other hoof...especially rabbits..." Arbor Guard shuddered.

"Goodness, what caused this fear?" Fluttershy asked sympathetically.

Arbor Guard sighed.

"It happened way back when I was a colt." He explained. "I always loved nature, and soon realized my ability to communicate with trees. That's what my Cutie Mark references, the fact that I can understand them and sense their feelings through my heart. But then one summer my dad took me and a couple of my friends on a camping trip. I went out one night to gather firewood, when...do you know what rabies are?"

"Oh yes, I have my animals routinely checked to make sure they haven't caught any terrible diseases like-" Fluttershy's eyes then widened as she got it. "Oh dear, did an animal with rabies attack you?"

"Yes...a rabbit. I ran for my life, but ended up trapped in front of some huge rocks. Dad fortunately heard my screams and saved me, but I haven't been able to get over the incident since." Arbor Guard sadly sat down. "That's why I'm here, ever since I was old enough I've been traveling all over Equestria to get away from the bullies. I mean an Earth pony who's afraid of animals." He scoffed. "Shameful."

"Actually, I can understand how you feel." Fluttershy sat down as well. "Despite being a pegasus I'm not into flying, and I'd much rather live down here with my animals than do any flying at all. Fortunately the pegasi here have been really nice about it, especially my old friend Rainbow Dash, but back in Cloudsdale..." Fluttershy hung her head. "I was bullied too."

"Gee...I'm sorry you were but I am glad to finally meet a pony who understands what I'm going through." Arbor Guard smiled.

"Me too." Fluttershy smiled back. "Would you like to join me and Angel on our picnic? I packed plenty of food."

"Well...I am hungry so...okay."

They headed to a nice spot nearby and Arbor Guard helped set up the blanket and food. Discord then showed up.

"Hello Fluttershy, I hope I'm not late." He smiled.

"Not at all, we just arrived." Fluttershy smiled back.

"Ah- Oh, a new friend?" He then noticed Arbor Guard, who was gaping at him. "Heh, close your mouth before you swallow a bug." Discord then smirked.

Arbor Guard quickly did.

"Yes, this is Arbor Guard. Angel and I just met him on our way here, and since he was hungry I invited him to join us." Fluttershy explained.

"Ah. Good thing you're meeting me now instead of before my first Grand Galloping Gala." Discord smirked as he took a sandwich. "Back then I got easily jealous of anyone who befriended Fluttershy. Fortunately I was able to learn that any new friends of Fluttershy could be friends of mine, and that she'd never replace me with anyone else. So, does this mean we could become friends?"

"I...guess?" Arbor Guard hesitated. "I dunno I- Well, I don't want to sound judgmental or anything but I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Oh don't worry about that, everypony gets put-off by my appearance when they meet me for the first time." Discord waved a hand dismissively. "Especially since I'm literally one of a kind, being the Spirit of Chaos and all."

"Right, I thought I heard of you, you're that former-enemy who reformed after learning how important friendship was." Arbor Guard now smiled.

"Well I'm not the only one who's done that, but yes." Discord shrugged with a smile.

"In that case sure, only there's one condition: no teasing me about anything. I've had enough of that to last me at least three lifetimes." Arbor Guard frowned.

"No worries about that, I only tease others when I'm doing a stand up comedy routine. But why would anypony tease you about anything?"

"Because of my fear of animals." Arbor Guard slumped ashamedly.

"Really? Never heard of anyone being afraid of animals. Not unless you count dragons or those Everfree Forest critters that is." Discord said with surprise.

"Well given his past it's actually not surprising." Fluttershy said.

"Oh?"

Arbor Guard explained.

"Ah no wonder, never was fond of illnesses in general myself. Unless you count the results of Poison Joke victims." Discord sniggered.

"Poison what?" Arbor Guard raised an eyebrow.

"It's a blue flower in the Everfree Forest, touching it causes weird things to happen to you." Fluttershy explained. "In my case it gave me a deep voice." She then giggled.

"That is some flower. I wonder what it'd do to me." Arbor Guard chuckled.

"I don't know...maybe mess with your ability to understand trees?"

"Maybe...probably shouldn't risk it then."

"Understand trees?" Discord said with confusion.

"Yeah, I can sense what they're feeling and tell whether they're sick or not." Arbor Guard explained.

"Oh." Discord said before thinking for a moment. "That's actually a cool ability." He smiled.

"Thanks." Arbor grinned; he then looked as if he sensed something. "Oh, pardon me a minute there's a sick tree nearby."

He got up and headed to a nearby tree. Fluttershy and Discord watched him curiously as he pressed his ear to the trunk.

"Ah...don't worry this'll only take a few seconds." Arbor Guard said to the tree.

He then took a vial and a jar out of his saddlebags and held the vial to the trunk a few inches below where his ear had been. A few black bugs fell out of the trunk and landed in the jar, which Arbor Guard had placed in front of the trunk.

"Organic bug repellent." Arbor Guard smiled to Fluttershy and Discord. "Invented it myself, it's very useful when you need to get rid of wood-boring pests without hurting the trees."

"Incredible..." Discord was actually impressed. "But why do you save the bugs in a jar?"

"I use them to feed my pet Venus Flytrap." Arbor Guard then took a plant out of his saddlebags. "This is Diona."

"Oh I've heard of those, they're bug-eating plants." Fluttershy said.

"Yup." Arbor Guard then used pliers to pick a bug out of the jar and drop it into Diona's mouth; Diona instantly closed her mouth. "Say Fluttershy, if any of your trees need tending to I'd be happy to help. Consider it payment for sharing your picnic with me."

"Oh that isn't necessary, and truthfully I don't know whether any of my trees need tending to or not. Besides, either way you wouldn't want to visit my home." Fluttershy said. "I'm the local...animal caretaker."

"Oh..." Arbor Guard looked away.

"I know, what if I helped you get over your fear of animals?" Fluttershy then smiled.

"I don't know if you can, not even a psychologist could help." Arbor Guard winced.

"Well maybe actually interacting with other animals will work. We can start off slow, I mean you already got used to Angel so maybe we can do this one animal at a time. Starting with my other rabbits, then once you get over your fear of them you'll be able to get over your fear of other animals."

"Um..." Arbor Guard hesitated, but found himself unable to resist Fluttershy's hopeful smile. "Well, as hesitant as I am about the idea I admit that I am tired of being afraid of animals and want to get over my fear. So I guess it's worth a try."

Fluttershy quietly squealed with joy.

"Maybe I can help too, I am a shapeshifter after all." Discord offered before morphing into a rabbit. "I can morph into random animals now and then, and since you'll know it's me it should be easy to be near me. That could help you get used to real animals faster."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Arbor Guard smiled. "Thank you both, apart from my parents no one else has really offered to help me."

"What about your friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"They, uh, kinda dumped me after it was obvious that I wasn't going to get over my fear of animals soon." Arbor Guard almost muttered. "An Earth pony who's afraid of animals being shameful and all, you know."

"Well then they never deserved to be your friends." Discord frowned disapprovingly.

"I agree, true friends accept you for who you are even if you develop a strong fear of some kind. Mine do, they've always been kind and accepting towards me despite all of my fears." Fluttershy nodded.

"Maybe they could be my friends too? I've missed having friends." Arbor Guard admitted.

"I'm sure they will be delighted to become your friend." Fluttershy smiled before realizing: "Oh, we should get you settled in the hotel then."

"Or maybe Twilight will be willing to let Arbor stay with her, she has more than enough rooms and loves making new friends." Discord pointed out.

"True, but I don't want to take advantage of her kindness...though I suppose if we just tell her about Arbor and she offers to let him stay with her it wouldn't be taking advantage of her."

"Exactly."

"Twilight? You mean as in Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship? I heard about her during my travels." Arbor Guard said.

"The very same." Discord smile.

"Wow, didn't realize I was nearing Ponyville. Kinda stopped caring about which cities or towns I was nearing a long time ago."

Fluttershy and Discord gave him a sympathetic look.


	2. New Friends

After the picnic the five of them - Angel and Diona included - headed for the Castle of Friendship. It was good timing too, because Twilight and Starlight were just leaving it.

"Oh hello Fluttershy, Discord, who's this?" Twilight smiled.

"This is Arbor Guard, we crossed paths when Angel and I were heading to our picnic with Discord." Fluttershy smiled. "He can understand trees."

"Really?" Starlight was both surprised and impressed.

"Sort of, that is I can't really have a conversation with them but I can understand what they're feeling and tell whether they're sick or not." Arbor Guard smiled but then stared at the Castle of Friendship. "Unbelievable...I can really understand this tree. I mean almost as much as I understand everyone else. It's like this tree is more sentient than trees normally are."

"I'm not surprised, it used to be the Tree of Harmony. You know, the tree that was behind Equestria's main source of protection." Twilight chuckled.

"The Elements of Harmony? That explains it then." Arbor Guard recovered before looking thoughtful. "Interesting...the Tree of Harmony seems to be psychic. It just told me that Ponyville is going to become my permanent home."

"Not surprised by that, it not only can tell when there's a friendship problem in Equestria but it can also tell which ponies to send." Starlight said. "Plus it did alter Spike's throne after he had his growth spurt, and it also moved Rarity's throne next to his after they became a couple. Oh sorry, Starlight Glimmer. I'm learning about friendship through Twilight. Long story."

"Right. So, am I right in guessing that Spike and Rarity are two of the Element Bearers?"

"Half-right, only Rarity really is." Twilight corrected. "Spike is actually my little-brother figure and Princess Celestia's son."

"Oh...oh **that** Spike, the adopted dragon who's now a prince." Arbor Guard realized.

"Correct."

"Heh, thought Spike was an interesting name for a pony." Arbor Guard then remarked sheepishly.

"It would be a good name for a pony with a spiky mane-do." Discord remarked. "Hm...not a bad prank idea..."

"Discord..." Twilight said warningly.

"Oh relax, I'd put the mane back to normal once it's owner discovered what happened." Discord rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just not on said pony's birthday or during Hearth's Warming Eve or Hearts and Hooves Day all right?" Twilight sighed, giving in.

"Of course not. Actually I think I'll save it for Nightmare Night, it's a good harmless scare. Especially for a pony who prides on his or her appearance."

"I certainly hope you're not thinking of pulling that boorish prank on me."

Everyone turned and saw Rarity arrive with Spike.

"Nah, I've already seen how you react to an outfit you consider unfashionable. Don't want to think about how you'd react to a spiky mane-do." Discord scoffed.

Rarity looked offended, but dropped the subject since Discord did promise not to use the prank on her.

"Hey I know, use it on Prince Blueblood." Spike sniggered.

Discord laughed and even Rarity and Twilight giggled. Starlight and Fluttershy were only slightly amused due to having heard of Prince Blueblood but not having met him personally. Arbor Guard wasn't sure what was so amusing, but figured that this Prince Blueblood was just one of those snobby ponies who hadn't treated them nicely in the past.

"Perfect! Thank you Spike, pranks like that are best when used on a target who really deserves it." Discord grinned.

"No prob. Just save it for when I'm in Canterlot so that I can see it."

"Will do."

"Well, now that this uncouth talk is over with will somepony be a dear and introduce me and Precious Scales to this nice-looking stallion." Rarity smiled.

"Oh right, sorry. Rarity, Spike, this is Arbor Guard. A new friend of Fluttershy and Discord's." Twilight said.

"Precious Scales?" Arbor Guard tilted his head confusedly.

"Oh that's just her affectionate nickname for me." Spike explained. "She's my very special somepony and I'm her very special somedragon."

"Oh."

"Say, Arbor Guard, do you have a place to stay?" Twilight asked.

"Frankly, no."

"Then why don't you stay with me, Spike, and Starlight? I have more than enough room and we'd like the extra company."

"Especially me, I'm trying to do better at making new friends." Starlight added.

"All right, as long as I do something to pay you for your hospitality." Arbor Guard said.

"You can take over doing the dishes." Spike offered.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"Come on Twilight, you've already heard me complain many times about having to do them." Spike frowned.

"Even so that was rude-"

"Oh it's okay." Arbor Guard chuckled. "I can understand wanting to give a chore you hate to somepony else. Back home I always hated doing indoor chores, I preferred gardening, and so often tried to switch chores with my parents. How about Spike and I just split the dishes, he does them for one day and I do them the next day?"

"Sounds fair to me." Spike shrugged.

"Fine..." Twilight half-groaned, still annoyed with Spike.

"Well, if he's gonna be living here for at least a while we'd better give him a tour of the place." Starlight chuckled. "Thank goodness you agreed to let me label all the doors."

"Good idea." Twilight nodded. "We'll do that right now."

And they did, Twilight explaining about each room during the tour and Arbor Guard admitting to her and the others who didn't already know about his fear of animals. They all understood and offered to help, but he politely declined.

"Fluttershy and Discord are already going to help, and I think too many helpers might make things difficult." He admitted.

"You may be right, the saying 'too many cooks spoil the soup' exists for a reason." Twilight nodded.

After the tour Twilight and the others decided to let Arbor Guard select one of the guest rooms and get settled in since he had been traveling for so long. Fluttershy and Discord decided to begin helping Arbor Guard get over his fear the day after tomorrow, so that he could meet the rest of their friends tomorrow. Especially since Pinkie Pie was obviously going to throw a welcome party for him, according to Twilight.

This reminded them to let Arbor Guard know to not tell Pinkie about his fear of animals, since she was never the best pony to turn to when it came to fears. Arbor Guard 'filed' the advice in his mind, though frankly wasn't planning on telling a lot of ponies about his fear anyway. Even in a friendly place like Ponyville there was bound to be at least one pony who'd find his fear shameful. And I'm sure we all can guess which pony that was. Hint: her personality matches the first half of her name, and her living situation matches the second half of her name.

The next day Twilight and Spike took Arbor Guard on a bit of a tour around Ponyville and introduced him to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Nothing new came of these meetings, Pinkie Pie was her usual 'I gotta throw a party for the newcomer' self and Applejack and Rainbow Dash greeted Arbor Guard the same way they'd greet any new Earth pony visitor.

At least up until they learned about his ability, which was actually at the same time because Rainbow Dash was taking a nap in the apple fields. This time Applejack wasn't annoyed with Rainbow Dash about it, because Rainbow Dash had been busier than usual due to being a Wonderbolt, a mom, and still sometimes taking charge of Ponyville's weather patterns. So she really deserved a nap this time.

"So, what does your Cutie Mark mean?" Rainbow Dash asked Arbor Guard curiously.

Arbor Guard explained.

"Really? Whoa cool, you're like an Earth pony of Fluttershy. Only with trees instead of animals." Rainbow Dash grinned

"Yeah, except I'm sure she can understand animals better than I can understand trees." Arbor Guard chuckled. "After all even though trees are alive they aren't as sentient as animals. They don't even have as many feelings, mostly they can only feel pain, hunger, thirst, heat, cold, and happy. At least I call it happy since it's just what trees feel when they're not feeling anything else."

"I can understand that, not much sense in feelin' emotions that you can never express." Applejack said. "At least we can tell when a tree is feelin' thirst, heat, and cold."

"Exactly."

"Say, do any of my trees need tending to?" Applejack asked, looking around.

"Not at the moment, you and your family do a really good job of taking care of them." Arbor Guard said. "However I do sense a slight pain amongst them, but that's most-likely from the apple bucking. No need to feel bad about that though, after all there isn't an easier way for Earth ponies to harvest apples. Especially if it's your main source of income. And there are things that hurt them worse, like wood-boring pests or pruning live branches."

"I'll make a note to only prune the dead branches then." Applejack promised. "Usually do anyway, but I'll take extra-care to make sure."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Arbor Guard smiled.

And unsurprisingly Pinkie's party for Arbor Guard was similar to her party for Twilight, only it was held at Sugarcube Corner and featured tree-shaped decorations. Arbor Guard enjoyed himself despite being overwhelmed, after all it had been a long time since ponies outside of his family had been nice to him.


	3. Discord's Phobia Cure

The next day he headed towards Fluttershy's cottage. While he wasn't ready to befriend her other animals he figured it'd be the easiest way to find Discord.

"Ah good, I was hoping you'd come here."

Arbor Guard looked up and saw Discord resting on a branch.

"Funny coincidence, considering I was hoping to find you here." Arbor Guard grinned.

"Heh, not surprised. After all Fluttershy is my best friend and it isn't easy for ponies to visit my chaos realm. Oh, I'm not hurting this tree am I?"

"Don't worry, you picked a branch strong enough to tolerate your weight. But thanks for asking."

"Thank Fluttershy, she's been teaching me to be more considerate. So, I guess it's time for the first step: hanging out with me while I'm in animal forms."

"Right, figured it'd be the best step to start off with. How about a rabbit first?"

"No prob." Discord floated to the ground and morphed into a rabbit, only keeping his body color, eyes, and horns. "How do I look?"

"Like a chaotic jackrabbit." Arbor Guard chuckled.

"Thank you, that's what I was going for." Discord grinned. "Didn't want to look too much like a rabbit since I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Doubt I would either way, since I know it's you."

"Eh, good point. So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well I know you'd like to do chaotic stuff, but I think for the sake of conquering my fear we'd best stick to things normal rabbits can do. Hopping for example."

"Kinda boring, but you're right. Hey, maybe we can make it a bit more fun by playing leap-rabbit. Like leapfrog, only with a rabbit. Sort of."

"Sounds like fun." Arbor Guard smiled, before smirking. "Me first."

"Wha-" Discord was cut off by Arbor Guard leaping over him. "Hey no fair, we didn't draw straws or anything!" Discord protested with a laugh before conjuring a pad of paper and a pencil and drawing something. "There we go, here's mine." Discord showed Arbor Guard his drawing of a drinking straw, which looked more like a silly straw.

"Oh now who's not being fair, I don't have a pad of paper or a pencil." Arbor Guard laughed.

"You can use mine."

"Okay."

Arbor Guard drew his straw, which had part of it in the shape of a tree.

"Points for creativity, even though it's not as chaotic as mine." Discord approved.

"Well I already took my turn so you can take your turn anyway." Arbor Guard smiled.

"All right."

Discord then leapt over Arbor Guard. Arbor Guard laughed and leapt over Discord, and Discord laughed and leapt over Arbor Guard. They spent time laughing and leaping over each other, until Arbor Guard realized he was hungry. Discord instantly knew due to hearing Arbor Guard's stomach growl.

"Picnic time!" Discord grinned before zapping up a picnic. "Good timing too, I was getting hungry as well."

They then started to eat, Discord staying in his chaotic jackrabbit form.

"So, I never did hear the story of how Fluttershy reformed you." Arbor Guard said.

"Well, to keep it short Princess Celestia wanted me reformed because she knew my magic would come in handy someday and she picked Fluttershy for the task because of her kindness. I took advantage of this at first, even making Fluttershy promise to never use her element against me in exchange for going easy with my chaos. It ended up backfiring, because once I considered myself safe from the Elements of Harmony - you need all of them to work - I went overboard with my chaos." Discord winced a bit at the memory. "I turned the apple orchard into a frozen pond for skating on and invited Fluttershy to join me. She refused and even rejected me as a friend. That was when I realized how much her friendship really did mean to me, and I restored everything to normal."

Arbor Guard thought about Discord's story for a moment.

"I can understand why you reformed, because I know the sting of rejection." He said sadly. "When I first developed a fear of animals my ex-friends tried to help me, but they weren't understanding about my fear so their help wasn't helpful at all. They did things like forcing me to be with their pets or making me visit pet stores. That just made my fear worse, and eventually they gave up. They told me that they tried to help but they couldn't remain friends with anypony who's a disgrace to his kind."

"Jerks." Discord frowned. "I say they're the real disgraces to their kind, because they obviously were never true friends."

"Yeah. I just hope Applejack and Rainbow Dash will be true friends." Arbor Guard smiled sadly before chuckling: "I already know Pinkie Pie will be, because she's definitely the type who can be friends with anyone who isn't evil."

"You got that right." Discord chuckled. "She was the second one to accept me as a friend."

After they finished their picnic they automatically walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. Once Arbor Guard saw it he froze, automatically afraid of the animals surrounding the cottage. Discord noticed this and poofed into the cottage, where he saw Fluttershy and Tree Hugger having organic herbal tea.

"Oh hello Discord-" Fluttershy noticed Discord's concerned look. "Arbor Guard is here too isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's frozen outside the gate. Thought maybe you could snap him out of it." Discord confirmed. "I'd try, but I doubt my methods would help with his phobia."

"Phobia?" Tree Hugger repeated.

"Yes, Arbor Guard developed a fear of other mammals after a bad run-in with a rabid rabbit with he was a colt." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh I see. Maybe I could help, some meditation ought to cleanse his chakras and help him keep calm around other animals." Tree Hugger offered.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Well, frankly I'm still not into New Age Magic, but from what I read meditation could help." Discord considered. "Either way it certainly wouldn't hurt. But we should ask him first, he might not be into New Age Magic either."

"Righteous, I'll come by tomorrow with candles and incense." Tree Hugger smiled. "Even if he doesn't agree at least Fluttershy and I can do some meditation together, if that's groovy with you Discord."

"Oh sure, I can just do my 'morph into another mammal' bit again. Seemed to help him today...but what animal should I do next?" Discord started to think.

"How about a beaver? They have big teeth so getting Arbor used to them through you could help." Fluttershy suggested.

"Hmm...not a bad idea. And I could have a little fun with wood carving in that form too." Discord smiled.

"And either way I'd love to meet him, I don't often meet other ponies whose aura is in tune with nature." Tree Hugger smiled. "The ability to understand trees is especially unique, even for an Earth pony."

"Well, then let's go see him now." Fluttershy got off the couch.

Tree Hugger did as well, and they and Discord headed outside where they saw Arbor Guard still frozen.

"Arbor Guard? Arbor?" Fluttershy said, gently tapping his shoulder.

Arbor Guard let out a startled gasp, and then relaxed upon seeing Fluttershy.

"Oh...Fluttershy..." He said with relief. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it."

"It's okay." Fluttershy smiled. "Arbor Guard, this is my friend Tree Hugger. She heard about your problem and has an idea."

"Hello Tree Hugger." Arbor Guard smiled.

"Hello Arbor Guard. I say, you do have a strong aura. Pure and definitely in tune with nature. However there is a disturbance, obviously caused by your phobia." Tree Hugger studied him. "No worries, I believe I have the right mantra and incense to help with that."

"Mantra...oh you mean like in meditation?" Arbor Guard guessed.

"Exactly."

"You know meditation?" Discord was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, when I was younger I decided to try it to strengthen my connection to trees. Obviously worked. Never tried it with incense though." Arbor Guard winced a bit. "Um, could we do it without incense? I kinda have a sensitive nose, it can't stand artificial scents."

"Oh don't worry about that, I only use the purest and most natural incenses. However I can stick with the gentlest ones, just in case." Tree Hugger smiled.

"In that case, great. Tomorrow right?" Arbor Guard smiled.

"Right, I have to gather my incenses first and set up the proper atmosphere for the meditation. Meet you near Fluttershy's gate in the morning." Tree Hugger promised before leaving.

"See you then." Arbor Guard nodded.


	4. Tree Hugger's Phobia Cure

The next morning Arbor Guard showed up early. He was on time, because Tree Hugger had already arrived.

"Perfect timing, everything is set up." Tree Hugger smiled.

"Good, got to bed early to make sure I wouldn't be late." Arbor Guard smiled back with relief.

He followed her to the meditation spot, and she helped him into the proper pose before lighting the incense. She then got into a similar pose and chanted the mantra for him. He joined in, and they chanted for a while. Arbor Guard felt a calming peace wash over him, something he hadn't felt since...well, probably since the last time he meditated if ever.

Once he reached the highest level of peace that he could, Tree Hugger - sensing this - woke up and gestured for somepony to come. Some-rabbit actually, Angel in fact. Angel hopped over and nestled into Arbor Guard's lap. A few minutes later Arbor Guard 'woke up' from his meditation and noticed Angel in his lap. He almost automatically panicked at first, but found himself stopping before he could really start to panic. The meditation and incense worked, he couldn't feel anything other than peace.

"Thank you Tree Hugger, that really helped." Arbor Guard smiled, starting to pet Angel.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad to see that it almost entirely worked." Tree Hugger studied him a bit. "Still a bit of a disturbance in your aura, but it's not as strong as before. I think one last method will finally cure you of your phobia. Maybe officially hanging out with Fluttershy's animal friends."

"She did suggest that when we first met, though through one animal at a time. However I am feeling better about being near rabbits, so I should be fine around the other animals now." Arbor Guard considered. "It was really rabbits I was afraid of at first, my ex-friends misguided attempts to help were what caused me to be afraid of other mammals."

"Hm, sounds like their chakras need serious cleansing. Oh well, karma always wins in the end." Tree Hugger said.

"I sure hope so."

They then headed back to Fluttershy's cottage, and this time Arbor Guard did not freeze at the gate. Fluttershy headed over to them, having been feeding her animals.

"Oh good, I was hoping to invite you for lunch. Discord is back home having lunch with The Smooze so he won't be joining us." She smiled.

"The Smooze?" Arbor Guard said with confusion.

"He's one of Discord's older friends...sort of like a green jello creature." Fluttershy explained. "Discord has been trying to hang out with him more after accidentally neglecting him during a past Grand Galloping Gala."

"Did it have something to do with that jealousy problem he said he used to have?" Arbor Guard guessed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did."

"Oh it wasn't so bad, Discord was just new at friendship and didn't realize that my being Fluttershy's friend meant I could be his as well. After realizing this his aura settled down and he was able to restore his groovy vibes." Tree Hugger smiled.

"So you don't even mind his lack of interest in New Age Magic?" Arbor Guard said.

"Oh no, not everypony - or everyone for that matter - has an aura pure enough to be that in tune with nature. It's a unique quality, one that truthfully I've only seen in five ponies: trees for you, animals for Fluttershy, and nature in general for me and my parents."

"Ah. So, Fluttershy, Tree Hugger's meditation worked so well that I'm ready to try hanging out with your animal friends. After lunch of course."

"Of course. Shall we go to Ponyville or have it in the Castle of Friendship with Twilight and the others?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh the castle, I want to hang out with your other friends some more. I think it's time I was honest to them about my phobia anyway." Arbor Guard said.

"I know Applejack will appreciate that." Fluttershy smiled. "Tree Hugger, would you like to join us?"

"Righteous, I'd love to dine with your other groovy friends." Tree Hugger smiled back.

So with that, they headed to the Castle of Friendship. Flicker was there having lunch with the others.

"Well howdy you three, come to have lunch with us?" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you gals a bit more." Arbor Guard nodded. "Plus I have to confess something: I had a fear of animals. Back when I was a colt I had a bad run-in with a rabid one and I was afraid of animals until just recently. Fluttershy, Discord, and Tree Hugger have been helping me, and my fear is nearly gone now."

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner? We would've offered to help you as well." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "That's what friends do."

"I know, but my old foalhood friends turned out not to be true friends so I've also been a bit hesitant about friendship and telling others about my phobia since." Arbor Guard explained sheepishly. "Unlike Fluttershy, Discord, and Tree Hugger my ex-friends tried to force my phobia away, and then abandoned me when it got worse."

"Well of all of the-" Rainbow Dash said angrily. "Can you give me their names so that I can give them all a piece of my mind?"

"Take it easy Rainbow." Applejack said before turning to Arbor Guard. "Don't mind her, loyalty's her thing. Honesty's mine, and I am glad you were honest to us now."

"Oo, can I help with a get-over-your-fear party?" Pinkie grinned.

"Um, excitement isn't really the best way to help with a phobia." Twilight said.

"And don't forget how your 'methods' made things worse for Fluttershy when we were helping her with her stage fright." Rarity raised a rolled-up newspaper threateningly towards Pinkie.

"Right, Arbor Guard needs calm methods, which explains how Tree Hugger and Fluttershy were able to help. But how did Discord help?"

"He morphed into a rabbit so that I can get used to hanging around an animal without being afraid." Arbor Guard explained.

"Oh."

Arbor Guard, Fluttershy, and Tree Hugger then joined the others for lunch.

"I can understand how overwhelming a fear can be, I used to be afraid that I would never be able to make new friends." Starlight said. "Fortunately that fear went away when I finally made a new friend, Trixie Lulamoon."

"Isn't she that traveling stage magician who had a bad past?" Arbor Guard said. "I think I saw her perform once, and when you're on the road you hear a lot of stories."

"Yeah, she wanted to be known as the greatest and most powerful unicorn ever, but it took some time for her to learn that she didn't have to be." Starlight nodded. "She just had to be good at her job, and also that being a great friend is more important than being a great unicorn."

"Ah. So, did you have a bad past with friends too?" Arbor Guard asked sympathetically.

"Sort of. Basically my best friend Sunburst got his Cutie Mark before me and his parents sent him to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It happened so fast that he accidentally forgot to say goodbye, and his hard life at the school made him insecure enough to stop contacting me entirely. I was so hurt from losing his friendship that I blamed Cutie Marks and tried to get rid of them, until Twilight and her friends helped me to see how wrong I was." Starlight said regretfully before smiling. "Fortunately Twilight and Spike helped me reunite with Sunburst, which was how I learned about his hard life at the school, and we're best friends again."

"Glad he at least proved to be a good friend. Not my ex-friends, they just wanted my phobia gone because they found an Earth pony who's afraid of animals disgraceful." Arbor Guard winced.

"Well shoot, it ain't disgraceful. Unusual maybe, but given what happened to you as a colt it's not surprisin' in your case." Applejack said.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." Arbor Guard smiled.

Arbor Guard and Flicker also got to know each other during this time, and became good friends as well despite Flicker actually being human instead of pony (DNA-wise anyway). Since Flicker didn't like lying Twilight and Princess Celestia decided that it was okay for him to explain the truth about him having come from a different world, but only to new friends.


	5. The Final Cure

The next day Arbor Guard went to Fluttershy's cottage to see if he could hang out with her animal friends for real this time. He chanted the mantra Tree Hugger taught him in his mind along the way, trying to keep as calm as he could so that he wouldn't get a panic attack.

Fortunately it worked, he was nervous upon seeing the animals but didn't panic or freeze this time. Angel happily hopped over to him and he actually smiled back.

"Hey Angel, I'm guessing Fluttershy's inside." Arbor Guard said.

Angel nodded and gently tugged him as he pointed towards the cottage.

"Okay, I'm coming." Arbor Guard slowly walked towards the cottage, glancing at the animals nearby a bit nervously. "Um, hi, you've probably seen me here before. Arbor Guard, new friend of Fluttershy's...I'm sure she told you about me."

The other animals sympathetically nodded, respecting Arbor Guard's fear by keeping their distance and only smiling and waving. Only the songbirds flew near him, knowing thanks to Fluttershy that he wasn't afraid of them. They cheerfully sang a greeting.

"Hello." Arbor Guard smiled back.

Fluttershy left the cottage.

"Oh hello Arbor, I was just tidying a bit-" Fluttershy almost double-took. "Did you actually walk near my animal friends by yourself?"

"Not really, Angel helped." Arbor Guard smiled.

"Well I'm proud of both of you." Fluttershy smiled. "How about I introduce you to some of my other friends Arbor? We can start with the small ones first if that's easier."

"Okay, I'll just keep chanting Tree Hugger's mantra. It really seems to help."

Fluttershy first showed Arbor Guard her squirrel, mice, and beaver friends. Arbor Guard was slightly nervous, but the mantra and Fluttershy being there helped. Arbor was then introduced to the slightly larger animals, like cats. Eventually, Arbor Guard forgot all about his fear and greeted the other animals on his own. Well except for the bear, he was really nervous when he saw the bear, but the bear just smiled and held out a paw to shake. Fluttershy encouragingly placed a hoof on Arbor Guard's shoulder, and he smiled at her before letting the bear shake his hoof.

"Wow...suddenly I can't believe was so scared of them before." Arbor Guard smiled.

"I'm really glad my friends and I were able to help you." Fluttershy smiled. "Um, if you don't mind would...would you like to stay here with me from now on? Hanging out with my animal friends more often would really be good for you."

"Hm...I think I'd really like that. The castle is a little overwhelming for me anyway." Arbor Guard smiled. "Not that I mind conversing with it, but castles aren't really my thing. I prefer simple cottages surrounded by trees and other plants."

"I understand completely." Fluttershy smiled.

For some reason, Arbor Guard felt a warm spot in his chest. He never noticed how beautiful Fluttershy's eyes were before.

Discord joined Arbor Guard and Fluttershy for dinner later that evening.

"Really glad to hear that you're almost entirely over your fear now." Discord smiled.

"Not half as glad as I am." Arbor Guard chuckled. "Especially since I'm gonna enjoy staying here more than I enjoyed staying at the castle. More trees and other plants here."

"Heh, you should see the plants in my chaos realm sometime." Discord chuckled. "You won't believe your eyes when you see them."

"Something tells me I won't believe my eyes when I see the chaos realm in general." Arbor Guard chuckled back.

All three of them laughed.

Later that night Fluttershy showed Arbor Guard to the guest room. Arbor had the best sleep since...well, since he could remember.


	6. Cupid Visits the Cottage

Then that morning, as he was slightly waking up, he could swear that he was hearing someone other than the birds singing.

"There's music in the treetops, and there's music in the vale. And all around the music fills the sky..."

Arbor sat up, yawned, and went to the window. He saw Fluttershy finish the song and then vocalizing to the tune as she was giving her animals friends their breakfast. He just stared at her as the warm spot he felt yesterday came back and spread through his body. He smiled as Fluttershy finished the vocalizing and acknowledged her animal friends cheering for her.

"Wow...she has a beautiful voice..." He said to himself. "I never met a pony like her before, she's so kind, helpful, gentle, not to mention the fact that she's the most beautiful mare I've ever-" His eyes widened. "Oh ponyfeathers."

He quickly shut his window before Fluttershy could spot him, and groomed his mane and tail a bit before heading downstairs for breakfast. He decided to make it himself, getting in the mood for some waffles.

"Oh, good morning Arbor." Fluttershy smiled as she came back inside.

"Good...morning...Fluttershy." Arbor Guard said, trying not to show his feelings for her.

Fortunately he was still busy making waffles, so Fluttershy brushed it off as him just concentrating on that.

"Mm, those waffles smell good." She said.

"Thanks, got a craving for them so I decided to just go ahead and make them." Arbor Guard smiled. "I made extra in case you wanted some."

"Thank you, I would love some." Fluttershy smiled.

They ate breakfast in silence for a while.

"So...what would you like to do today?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um...actually I got curious about the chaos realm, so I was thinking of asking Discord if I could see it." Arbor Guard half-lied; he also wanted to talk to Discord about his new feelings for Fluttershy.

"Okay. It actually is a fascinating realm. Usually not my sort of thing, but it's not so bad when I'm with Discord. Actually, with Discord the chaos is pretty amusing." Fluttershy giggled.

Arbor Guard felt his heart skip a beat, but he ignored it.

After breakfast he went outside.

"Hey Discord! Discord, I need to talk to you." He called out.

Discord poofed into existence.

"Hey Arbor, lucky for you I wasn't taking one of my baths. Don't like being interrupted during those." Discord smiled.

"Not surprised, who would like that?" Arbor Guard chuckled before looking awkward. "Um, I was wondering if I could visit your chaos realm. I kinda have to talk to you anyway...in private."

"Sure...is something wrong?"

"Not really, it's just something I never experienced before and I need to talk to someone about it."

"Well, I'm honored you chose me." Discord smiled.

"You are one of Fluttershy's closest friends, and you're now my friend too." Arbor Guard smiled back.

"Ah." Discord looked as if he was starting to get it, and he poofed them into the chaos realm.

Arbor Guard looked around wide-eyed.

"Well, I can already tell why it's called the chaos realm." He remarked. "Pretty cool once you get used to it though."

"Thanks, come on in." Discord headed for his house.

Arbor Guard followed. Once they settled on Discord's couch Discord began:

"I'm going to assume that what you want to talk to me about has something to do with Fluttershy."

"Yes, you see...I think I've gotten a crush on her." Arbor Guard admitted.

There was a pause.

"And you wanted to talk to me about it instead of Rarity or Twilight?" Discord asked. "Rarity is the most romantic one of the group and Twilight does have a lot of books."

"Well I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first, since you did have a jealous moment when she became friends with Tree Hugger." Arbor Guard shrugged. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"Ah. Well thank you for being considerate of my feelings, but relax. I got over the jealous thing a long time ago, and frankly I can't imagine a better stallion for Fluttershy than you." Discord smiled. "Now as for telling her...how about a romantic picnic this evening with candles, heart lanterns, and music?"

Arbor Guard gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" Discord shrugged.

"I thought you said that Rarity was the most romantic one of the group." Arbor Guard remarked.

"Oh...eh, got all that from Fluttershy's favorite romantic novel. She talked me into reading it." Discord half-muttered.

"Ah. Well the picnic sounds good, but let's stick with just the candles for now." Arbor Guard decided.

"Fine."

Since there was plenty of time before evening, Discord decided to take advantage of this opportunity and introduce Arbor Guard to The Smooze. Arbor Guard was a little caught off-guard, but ended up liking The Smooze at least for his friendliness if nothing else.

Evening came and Arbor Guard went to Fluttershy who was just starting to feed her animal friends their dinner.

"Hi Fluttershy, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me tonight. I already have it set up." He smiled.

"I'd love too." Fluttershy smiled. "Just let me finish feeding my friends first."

After she was done, she followed Arbor Guard to where Discord had helped him set up the picnic.

"Oh this is lovely, thank you." Fluttershy smiled.

"No thanks necessary, consider it a thank you for letting me join you on your picnic with Angel and Discord." Arbor Guard smiled back.

They sat down and started to eat. After a while Arbor Guard finally worked up the courage.

"Um, Fluttershy, I also asked you to join me on a picnic because...I have something to tell you." He blushed.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, both confused and concerned.

"Well, this morning I heard you singing. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and you also happen to be the kindest mare I've ever known...and the most beautiful mare too." Arbor Guard's heart started pounding.

Fluttershy's heart started pounding as well as she began to realize what this was leading up to.

"W-what I mean is..." He gulped. "I have a crush on you."

Fluttershy blushed as her heart pounded even more.

"Y-you do?" She almost whispered.

"Yes...in fact I-I think I'm even in love with you. I really have never met a mare like you before. I must confess though, I am scared about this. I've never been in love before."

"Me-me either." Fluttershy looked away shyly. "A-also nopony's ever confessed their love for me before."

"Really? I find that really surprising."

"Well...I dunno I guess the right stallion hasn't come along...at least...not before you." Fluttershy's blush and pounding heart became stronger. "I-I actually was starting to develop feelings for you as well."

Arbor Guard let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to hear that...that was one of the things I was scared of." He said. "Um, if it's more comfortable for you I don't mind taking things slow for now."

"I-I would prefer that, yes. How about we stick with picnic-dates in privacy until we're more comfortable with this?" Fluttershy started to calm down a little, but was still really nervous.

"That sounds perfect."

After finishing the picnic they walked back to the cottage together, and headed for bed. Unknown to them Discord was spying on them...and while he was glad they confessed their feelings he was disappointed that they didn't kiss.

"Hmm...from what Cadance told me ponies know who they're meant to be with through a kiss." Discord frowned. "And I want Arbor Guard and Fluttershy to know they're meant to be together soon so that they don't waste so much time worrying about it. Guess I'll have to plan something chaotic yet romantic to get them in the right mood..."

A.N. I know Fluttershy and Arbor Guard fell in love pretty quickly, but I read on the Tropes site for the comics that Fluttershy is basically an expy of Disney Princesses so I wanted to spoof that a bit. Don't worry though, Fluttershy and Arbor Guard won't get married within a week or even a month (I'm not gonna get **that** unrealistic with their relationship). It'll be a few months at least before they do get married.


	7. Love Gets a Bit Chaotic

A.N. I also decided to further spoof Disney by having Discord do sort of a combination of It's Too Good to Be True ( _Fun and Fancy Free_ ), Kiss the Girl ( _The Little Mermaid_ ), and Upendi ( _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ ) for Fluttershy and Arbor Guard. Only there won't be any singing, just music.

The next day Arbor Guard and Fluttershy walked to a spot where they could have their lunch picnic, only to find themselves on a small cloud-like boat with a heart for a back. The boat was on a river, with cloud-like land on other side. Valentine-themed trees and plants covered the cloud-like land, and heart-shaped lanterns hung by themselves in the air. Romantic music started playing as the boat sailed down the river.

Arbor Guard and Fluttershy were startled at first, but then looked at each other knowingly and giggled. They knew Discord was behind this, and they didn't mind. If nothing else they were at least glad that Discord supported them being together. So, they decided to just enjoy the ride.

"Good so far...they're at least liking it..." Discord said to himself, watching from where Arbor Guard and Fluttershy couldn't spot or hear him.

He suddenly heard burbling.

"Oh hi Smoozie... Smoozie!" Discord double-took behind him and sure enough saw The Smooze. "Uh, heh, I can explain."

The Smooze burbled again.

"Uh...well...actually...yes." Discord said before clearing his throat. "Yes I'm trying to help Fluttershy officially end up with her very special somepony. You see I secretly visited Cadance not long after Arbor Guard showed up. Not many stallions have been able to really befriend Fluttershy before, so I started to have a good feeling about Arbor. However I am the Spirit of Chaos, not the Spirit of Love, and so couldn't be sure whether Arbor was meant to be with Fluttershy or not. Because of that I talked to Cadance about how you can be sure that two ponies are meant to be together, and she said that she's the only one who really has that sort of power. After explaining to her about Fluttershy and Arbor - to make sure that she wouldn't get the wrong idea - she made a deal with me: she would give me a special lens that would allow me to see whether Fluttershy and Arbor Guard are meant to be together or not, as long as I didn't go overboard with my magic and returned the lens to her after making sure either way."

The Smooze burbled again.

"Considering what I can do with my magic no this is not going overboard." Discord retorted. "I'm not even going to do anything else today apart from returning Arbor Guard and Fluttershy home after their romantic ride is over. I just wanted to set up the proper mood so that they'll kiss and find out for sure that they really are meant to be together, the lens said so."

Discord held up the lens, which was similar to a magnifying glass only heart-shaped and pink, and sure enough when Discord hovered it over Fluttershy and Arbor Guard he and The Smooze could see a heart where Fluttershy and Arbor's bodies were supposed to be.

The Smooze burbled.

"Well I'm a good friend now anyway, and...well while I am partly doing this to make Fluttershy happy..." Discord now actually looked sad. "The other truth of the matter is I have no idea how long my lifespan really is, I mean I may be immortal for all I know...and Fluttershy isn't. Don't tell anyone else this, but I'm also ensuring that there'll be future Fluttershys for me to be friends with."

The Smooze burbled.

"Oh yeah, I am the only one who can understand you..." Discord muttered.

The Smooze then wrapped a bit of himself around Discord like an arm and burbled.

"I know I'll always have you, but...well to be honest if it wasn't for Fluttershy not even we would be friends today. She taught me how important friendship really is, and because of that she'll always be special to me."

The Smooze nodded understandingly.

A.N. I'm not really sure whether The Smooze can actually talk or not, but I figured that if he can then he didn't say much during the Gala because Discord is the only one who can understand him anyway.

Meanwhile, Arbor Guard and Fluttershy were still enjoying the boat ride. The romantic atmosphere soon got to them, enough for them to snuggle up. After a couple hours or so they felt themselves unable to pull away, and their muzzles drew closer as well. Finally, they kissed.

"Good. I'll let them enjoy the ride a bit longer while I return the lens to Cadance." Discord smiled approvingly. "Be right back."

The Smooze nodded.

Discord soon appeared in the Crystal Empire and looked for Cadance. He soon found her playing with Flurry Heart.

"Ah Discord, I take it everything worked out perfectly?" Cadance smiled, noticing his happy expression.

"It did, Fluttershy and Arbor Guard now know that they're meant to be together." Discord held out the lens for Cadance to take. "Thank you."

"Anything for true love," Cadance poofed the lens out of existence. "And my friends."

Discord smiled at that and left.

When he returned he saw that Arbor Guard and Fluttershy fell asleep in each other's hooves, and decided to poof them back into the meadow where they were going to have their picnic.

Arbor Guard and Fluttershy woke up a few minutes later due to becoming really hungry.

"Huh...guess we fell asleep." Arbor Guard said.

"Yes, I guess the music got to us." Fluttershy smiled.

"Not to mention...the kiss..." Arbor guard blushed.

Fluttershy blushed too, but also smiled.

They then had their picnic, and talked about the future as they ate. Arbor Guard decided to move into Ponyville permanently of course, but wondered if it would still be appropriate to continue living with Fluttershy now that they were dating. Fluttershy figured that as long as they slept in separate bedrooms it shouldn't be a problem. They also decided to tell their friends the good news tomorrow and let the rest of today be just about them.

That didn't stop them from bringing up that boat ride to Discord later that evening though.

"Hey Discord, thanks for the boat ride." Arbor Guard smiled. "We had a good time."

"Uh, yes well...you're welcome." Discord said sheepishly, having hoped that they had brushed off the boat ride as a dream.

"Oh it's okay, we know that you were trying to help." Fluttershy smiled. "And we're touched that you support us so much."

"Well I do want to see you happy, plus I wanted to make up for the way I first acted around Tree Hugger." Discord smiled.

"Oh we both forgave you for that a long time ago. Oh, pardon me I have to serve my animal friends their dinner. Would you like to help me Arbor?"

"In a moment first I have something to say to Discord." Arbor Guard smiled before turning to Discord. "Thank you for seeing me as good enough to be with Fluttershy."

"Well you're kind, love nature like Fluttershy, and have been a good friend to me as well as her, so of course I saw you as good enough." Discord shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Even so: thanks." Arbor Guard held out a hoof.

Discord looked at it for a few seconds and smiled.

"Again: you're welcome." He shook it.

Arbor Guard then helped Fluttershy feed her animals, and even Discord decided to join in.


	8. Telling Everyone the Good News

The next day Arbor Guard and Fluttershy walked to the Castle of Friendship together. Even if the rest of their friends weren't there they could still ask Twilight to contact them, which was faster than doing it themselves since ironically Twilight had become a better flyer than Fluttershy. Okay Pinkie would've been the fastest, but she was probably busy at Sugarcube Corner anyway and we all know Fluttershy is too polite to interrupt her work.

"Hello Fluttershy, Arbor Guard." Twilight smiled as she read a book near the Cutie Map. "Given your smiles I'm assuming Arbor Guard finally got over his phobia?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not the entire reason why we're smiling." Arbor Guard grinned.

"Oh? Then what's the rest of the reason?"

"Um, if you don't mind can you get the rest of our friends here first? We'd like to tell everyone at once." Fluttershy said.

"No problem, but it'd help a bit if you two will get Spike and Starlight while I get the others." Twilight smiled, setting down the book and getting up from her chair.

"No problem, I will." Arbor Guard smiled. "I got used enough to the castle to not get lost, plus it wouldn't hurt to practice my sense of direction in here further anyway."

"Okay, I'll wait in my chair." Fluttershy smiled.

Twilight had left by this point.

"Twilight likes hanging out by the Cutie Map a lot huh?" Arbor Guard smiled.

"She loves it whenever a friendship problem comes up, so she likes to be as ready as possible in case she's one of the ones the map contacts." Fluttershy explained. "Even though it isn't necessary, since our Cutie Marks glow whenever we're being contacted anyway." She then giggled.

Arbor Guard chuckled as well.

"However she actually doesn't hang out by the map as often as you think, just whenever she becomes really bored." Fluttershy then added.

"Oh." Arbor Guard understood. "I'd better get Spike and Starlight now."

He left and headed for Starlight's room. No answer when he knocked on the door, so he decided to try the library. Sure enough she was there reading a book.

"Hey Starlight."

"Oh hi Arbor Guard, how are things going?" Starlight looked up with a smile.

"Good, great in fact. What are you reading?" Arbor Guard looked at the book curiously.

"Snow White and the Seven Donkeys, I sometimes like reading fairytales because the goodguys go through worse than what I've been through. Puts things into perspective for me you know?"

"Hm, I should try that. Didn't get many chances to read back when I was traveling." Arbor Guard considered.

"Didn't you read back when you were staying with us?" Starlight frowned with confusion, having sworn that she saw Arbor Guard with a book once.

"Yeah, a nature book. Thought reading facts about animals would help with my phobia."

"Oh..."

"Say do you know where Spike is? Fluttershy and I want our friends to meet in the throne room."

"Not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the bathroom." Starlight chuckled.

"Practicing poses again?" Arbor Guard smirked, remembering when he accidentally walked in on Spike doing that back when he was staying in the castle.

"Yup."

Even though Spike had been feeling better about himself ever since his new appearance and Rarity returned his feelings he still like practicing poses, though he didn't do them as often as he used to. And this time he did them to enjoy his new appearance rather than make himself feel better.

"I'll give it a try. See you in the throne room." Arbor Guard started to leave.

"Okay, I'll head there as soon as I finish this page." Starlight promised.

Arbor Guard headed for the bathroom, but instead of barging in he knocked. While some ponies wouldn't be able to resist surprising Spike Arbor Guard was too nice of a pony to do that.

"Coming." Spike opened the door. "Hey Arbor Guard, thanks for knocking this time." He smirked.

"Come on, you know last time was an accident." Arbor Guard smirked back.

"Yeah I know. So what's up?"

"Fluttershy and I want our friends to meet us in the throne room."

"Gotcha. I'll come with you."

They headed for the throne room, and saw everypony else there. Including Starlight who had just beat them to the door.

"So what's the surprise?" Pinkie bounced excitedly.

"Pinkie you don't even know if it's a surprise." Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually there is a surprise, and also good news." Arbor Guard said. "Fluttershy would you like me to tell them."

"Oh I'll tell them the good news, and you tell them the surprise." Fluttershy said.

"Fair enough."

"Everyone, the good news is that Arbor Guard finally got over his phobia." Fluttershy smiled.

The others applauded and expressed their happiness over it.

"Yes Pinkie this means you can throw a 'congratulations on getting over your phobia' party, but just for those of us in the throne room plus Discord okay?" Arbor Guard smirked, noticing that Pinkie was about to excitedly say something. "But wait until I tell you the surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Flicker smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you all already guessed that Fluttershy and I would become friends. Yes this happened, but...something more happened as well." Arbor Guard blushed slightly. "You see two days ago I fell in love with Fluttershy, and she recently return my feelings. We're very special someponies now."

Everyone else was stunned, and then Rainbow Dash soar into the air.

"All right Fluttershy! I knew you'd find your very special somepony soon!" She cheered.

"Oh congratulations dear, and Arbor Guard is certainly the right stallion for you." Rarity went over to hug Fluttershy.

The others expressed their happiness.

"I'll have to change the party to include 'and congratulations on being very special someponies', but two reasons to celebrate are definitely better than one!" Pinkie grinned.

"Right, you'd better get started on it then. We'll hang out elsewhere until the party's ready." Twilight chuckled, knowing that they might as well go along with it.

"Okay, I'll go get supplies and invite Discord now!" Pinkie rushed out of the castle.

"Say, does this mean you'll move back into the castle, or are you going to stay in Fluttershy's guest room?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fluttershy's guest room. Figured that the more I'm near Fluttershy's animal friends the more likely I won't relapse back into my phobia." Arbor Guard explained.

"Makes sense." Twilight nodded.

"Gotta admit, you and Twilight are lucky Fluttershy. Your very special someponies are always nearby." Applejack said wistfully. "And Rainbow sees hers often even though Soarin doesn't exactly live nearby."

"I know you miss Richie Applejack, but you won't have to forever." Flicker smiled comfortingly. "Probably not even for long, I'm sure he misses you as much and will visit soon."

Applejack smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, yer right." She agreed.

"Well girls - and Flicker and Spike - what shall we do while we wait for Pinkie to set up the party?" Twilight asked.

"How about I read some of Snow White and the Seven Donkeys to you? I only just started it so I don't mind starting over from the very beginning." Starlight offered.

"I'd like that, nopony has ever read to me since my parents and Shining Armor." Twilight smiled.

The others agreed, and adjourned into the library. They enjoyed the book until Discord got them for the party.

Once they arrived they saw a mix of romantic decorations and animal-themed decorations, mostly rabbits. The food was slightly themed as well, though more romantic than animal. Even the games were themed, with hopscotch - complete with rabbit ears for them to wear - and Pin the Heart on Fluttershy and Arbor Guard for starters. The Pin the Heart one had a picture of Fluttershy and Arbor Guard, and you had to pin a large heart between them. Only Pinkie knew this, but it was Discord who came up with the idea of that game.

It wasn't the only detail Discord came up with as well, but it was the only detail where others besides Pinkie Pie knew who set it up: heart-shaped lanterns. Arbor Guard and Fluttershy secretly gave Discord a knowing smirk when they saw them, and Discord winked back.

The friends partied until dinnertime, when they had to leave for, well, dinner.

"Oh Discord, we already went on a couple dates so would you like to join us for dinner?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hm...I would love to." Discord smiled after thinking it over a bit.

Discord was happier about the invite than he let on. Not only did he know that Fluttershy and Arbor Guard would have plenty of dates in the future anyway, but he was glad that he wouldn't be left behind or become a third wheel. He could tell that Fluttershy would balance both him and Arbor Guard in the future so that neither one would be neglected.

Heck, Discord would even go as far as to say that he'd actually like Arbor Guard to join him and Fluttershy for their weekly tea. Because as Discord once learned the hard way, the more friends the better. Certainly better than losing a friend by trying to keep said friend for yourself anyway.

And as for Fluttershy, well, she had never been happier. Having always been a romantic, Arbor Guard becoming her very special somepony was a fairytale come true for her.


End file.
